Fairy Tail's 2nd Generation
by theHalfBloodPhoenix
Summary: NOT A STORY but rather a profiles list of my own version of Fairy Tail's 2nd gen. There are still some blank spaces so feel free to suggest your ideas! They are currently appearing/mentioned in my oneshot series, Nashi at the Guild. May make a separate oneshot series for them.
1. Intro AN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Welcome to my 2nd gen profiles list! This is not a story but rather just a place where I can introduce and update my own version of Fairy Tail's 2nd generation. There are some names here that have just been overused and some where I had to make up/search for.

Some of the magic the kids have are those that already exist in the FT universe (mainly because I can have references when it comes to magic). With regard to their birth years and ages, I had to consult the FT Wikia's timeline just to make it seem consistent enough. This may or may not be accurate though.

Also, I like to give the kids some parallelism to their parents. You'd find that out as you go to their profiles. The most prominent ones are in the Dragneel family. HAHAHAHA.

As of now, I'm still debating on whether or not I'd make a multi-chap story featuring these characters or just another oneshot series. They're currently making appearances and/or mentions in my other oneshot series, Nashi at the Guild.

Origin of the kids:

As I was reading my other oneshot series, Nashi at the Guild, I came across a small mention in my Gajeel chapter (that has since been edited) that Nashi was the only kid her age at the time of the events of that chapter. I also inaccurately placed Asuka's age. I thought to myself, 'there's no way Nalu are the only couple to have started a family by the end of the war. In fact, in the manga itself it hinted that Levy was pregnant or something along those lines.' Thus, the entire 2nd generation was born!

I decided to make the GaLe kids roughly the same age as everyone else. I may or may not have paired them up with each other HAHAHA. I also tried to make it consistent with my Gray chapter in the Nashi series that Nashi was already 2 years old by the time Gray and Juvia were married.

In the succeeding chapters, there will be info on each family. Names, nicknames, birthdays, magic, guild marks, and even a few fun facts. Also, there are some kids where I find difficulty to make up some magic and nicknames (I'd like to make their nicknames [if their actual names are short] to be in reference to their magic). This is mainly because I'm not that creative enough to make up my own HAHAHAHA. That's where you guys come in! Do you want to help me by suggesting magic and nicknames? Just leave it in review below! If I like your idea, I'd add it in (and credit you for it!) You guys could be a co-author of sorts.

This particularly rings true to Nashi. As of now, I still don't know what time of magic she'd learn. I think I mentioned in the Laxus chapter that she and Laxus were discussing different kinds of magic (vaguely). If you can come up with a good magic for her, I'd give you a shoutout!

How to suggest the magic (you may refer to the FT wikia on this):

Type of magic (caster magic, holder magic, lost magic, other)

Name and short description of the magic.

If there is already an existing magic, but additional details are needed, here's how to suggest:

Variant of the magic (ex. Satan soul - _)

Short description, additional powers (if any)

Thanks for taking the time to read this! I appreciate every review, follow and favorite! I love being interactive with my readers! Hope you check out my oneshot series, Nashi at the Guild! :D

~theHalfBloodPhoenix


	2. DRAGNEEL FAMILY

**DRAGNEEL FAMILY:**

* * *

Name: Nashi Dragneel

Nicknames: Baby (by Lucy); Princess (by Natsu); Little Bunny (by Gajeel); Little Hime (by Virgo)

Birthday: July 18, X800

Magic:

Guild mark color + location: pink, back of right hand

Physical appearance: fair skin, pink hair, brown eyes, average height

Fun facts:

-almost a carbon copy of Lucy but loves to play pranks with her siblings

-both mama and papa's girl

-has a secret power called the 'Nashi eyes' which no one can resist

-has the entire guild wrapped around her fingers

-fiercely protective of her family

-great artist and hairdresser

-loves to read

* * *

Name: Lucas Dragneel

Nicknames: Luke; Fireball (by Natsu); Natsu Jr. (by the entire guild)

Birthday: Feb. 1, X803

Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer

Guild mark color + location: red, right shoulder

Physical appearance: slightly tan skin, blonde hair, onyx eyes, average height

Fun facts:

-hates spicy food

-resident prankster

-very athletic

* * *

Name: Nathan Dragneel

Nicknames: Nate; (by Natsu);

Birthday: Aug. 24, X805

Magic:

Guild mark color + location: red, left shoulder

Physical appearance: Carbon copy of Natsu, average height

Fun facts:

-looks exactly like Natsu but acts like Lucy

-the older twin by 7 minutes

-afraid of thunderstorms

-loves to read

* * *

Name: Liana Dragneel

Nicknames: Lia; Spitfire (by Natsu); Baby Hime (by Virgo)

Birthday: Aug. 24, X805

Magic: Celestial Spirit Magic

Guild mark color + location: pink, left wrist

Physical appearance: carbon copy of Lucy, average height

Fun facts:

-looks exactly like Lucy but acts like Natsu

-the younger twin by 7 minutes

-loves spicy food

-musically inclined (lyre, piano, singing)

* * *

 **Honorary Family Members:**

Name: Aquila

Magic: Aera

Guild mark color + location: Green, middle of back

Physical appearance: white fur, brown eyes

Fun facts:

-Nashi's Exceed

-inherited Carla's psychic powers

* * *

Name: Draco

Magic: Aera

Guild mark color + location: Green, middle of back

Physical appearance: light blue fur, black eyes

Fun facts: 

-Luke's exceed

-loves eating fish as much as Happy

* * *

Name: Nova

Magic: Aera

Guild mark color + location: Pink, back

Physical appearance: white fur, black eyes

Fun facts:

-Lia's exceed

-can use transformation magic like Carla

* * *

Name: Castor

Magic: Aera

Guild mark color + location: green, back

Physical appearance: blue fur, brown eyes

Fun facts:

-Nate's exceed

-loves to tease Nate about everything and anything

* * *

 **A/N: If you have an idea or suggestion for Nashi and Nate's magic, feel free to suggest! Format on how to is on the 1st chapter. Thanks!**


	3. FULLBUSTER FAMILY

**FULLBUSTER FAMILY:**

* * *

Name: Silver Fullbuster

Nicknames: Mini sprinkler (by Gajeel)

Birthday: April 4, X803

Magic: Water Magic, slight Ice magic

Guild mark color + location: light blue, right pectoral

Physical appearance: blue hair, dark blue eyes

Fun facts:

-loves to cook

-loves to go swimming

-loves to prank his sister

-hates fishing, thinks it's a waste of time

-can use Juvia's ability to turn his body into water

* * *

Name: Julia Fullbuster

Nicknames: Ice Princess (by Natsu); Elsa (by Gajeel)

Birthday: Jan. 17, X804

Magic: Ice Magic; Ice Make; slight Water Magic

Guild mark color + location: dark blue, left thigh

Physical appearance: black hair, dark blue eyes

Fun facts:

-loves to go swimming

-loves making ice sculptures when she's bored


	4. REDFOX FAMILY

**REDFOX FAMILY**

* * *

Name: Penny Redfox

Nicknames: Baby Shrimp (by Gajeel); Night owl (by Gale)

Birthday: Sept. 4, X800

Magic: Solid Script

Guild mark color + location: dark blue, back of right hand

Physical appearance: long blue hair, red eyes, below average height, slightly tan skin

Fun Facts:

-takes exactly like her mom

-loves to read

-likes eating pizza and burgers

-in a team with Nashi, Leif, and Nick

* * *

Name: Galileo Redfox

Nickname: Gale; Metal rod (by Natsu)

Birthday: May 2, X805

Magic: Iron Dragon Slayer

Guild mark + location: white, right pectoral

Physical appearance: short black hair, brown eyes, above average height, fair skin

Fun facts:

-takes exactly after Gajeel

-Loves to exercise with Luke

-always has a metal/iron eating contest with Gajeel

-a sweet tooth

-in a team with Nate, Lia, and Evie


	5. DREYAR FAMILY

**DREYAR FAMILY**

* * *

Name: Leif Dreyar

Nicknames: Lightning Rod (by Luke)

Birthday: Dec. 9, X800

Magic: lightning dragon slayer

Guild mark color + location: gold, right forearm

Physical appearance: short white hair, gray eyes

Fun facts:

-loves to cook

-a great dancer

-always wanted to taste lightning

-in a team with Nashi, Penny and Nick

* * *

Name: Maia Dreyar

Nicknames: Mini demon (by Gajeel); Nightingale (by Laxus)

Birthday: Sept. 23, X802

Magic: Take over - Satan soul

Guild mark color + location: white, left thigh

Physical appearance: shoulder length yellow hair with her bangs in a ponytail (like Mira), blue eyes

Fun facts:

-loves rock music

-secretly likes kpop (only Aurora and Fae know)

-has a great singing voice

-musically inclined

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, Maia inherited Mira's power but they won't have the same satan soul transformations. I'd like to give Maia her own transformation to make her unique. So, if you have ideas you'd want to share, feel free! Format's on the 1st chapter**


	6. FERNANDEZ FAMILY

**FERNANDEZ FAMILY**

Name: Nicholas Fernandez

Nickname: Nick

Birthday: March 9, X800

Magic: Heavenly Body magic, wind magic, earth magic, abyss break,

Guild mark color + location: purple, right forearm

Physical appearance: red hair, brown eyes

Fun facts:

-loves to read with Penny and Nate

-in a team with Nashi, Penny, and Leif

-the team's voice of reason

* * *

Name: Evelyn Fernandez

Nickname: Evie

Birthday: June 21, X805

Magic: Requip: The Hunter, transformation

Guild mark color + location: purple, right bicep

Physical appearance: long blue hair, brown eyes

Fun facts:

-prefers to use spears, bow and arrow, knives, crossbows, and swords (on occasion)

-in a team with Nate, Lia, and Gale

-very girly and loves to go shopping

-can instill fear like Erza whenever Nate & Gale are fighting

* * *

 **A/N: Do you think Evie should be like Erza where she has different clothes every time she uses a specific weapon or like Bisca who can just requip the weapons?**


	7. STRAUSS FAMILY

**STRAUSS FAMILY**

Name: Aurora Strauss

Nickname:

Birthday: Nov. 27, X801

Magic:

Guild mark color + location: green, right side of neck

Physical appearance: fair skin, white hair, above average height, blue eyes

Fun facts:

-shy

-has a secret love for cooking, which only her immediate family knows

-protective of her family

* * *

Name: Faelyn Strauss

Nickname: Fae; Fairy Princess (by her family)

Birthday: Oct. 15, X803

Magic: Fairy magic

Guild mark color + location: dark blue, right side of neck

Physical appearance: tan skin, dark brown hair, average height, green eyes

Fun facts:

-her name means beautiful fairy

-does NOT share her mother's affinity for being the queen of fairies

-loves to knit and do embroidery

* * *

A/N: Got an idea for Aurora's magic? Feel free to suggest! Format on how to is in the 1st chapter!


End file.
